Francais and Espanol
by Skyskater
Summary: It started with me expressing my affections for Demyx in French. It ended with him expressing his love for me in Spanish. Zemyx.


**My first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. Please be gentle, as the authoress is a fragile soul. NOT.**

**Seriously. I just want reviews/feedback. And please, no flames. That's not a request. It's an ORDER.**

* * *

"Zexy..." Demyx whined, tugging on my sleeve. "Heyyy...don't ignore me...Zexyyyyy...."

He was my boyfriend. What did people expect me to do, slap him upside the head or something? Hell, Demyx whined whenever he wanted and when he felt like it. Which was MOST OF THE TIME. I suppose that if you're me, you get used to it after a while. You know, tuning out annoying sounds. Like the whines of a certain dirty blonde-hair-in-a-mullet-guy.

We were sitting on the grass in the shade of a big oak tree in the park. It wasn't really a "date" so much as a "meeting place where we happen to be hanging out." School had started a few weeks ago, and it seemed as though nothing had changed between us or the rest of the gang:

Xemnas - Still plotting for world domination. No idea why. Just give up already!  
Xigbar - Still loves to shoot BB pellets at innocent bluebirds, and occasionally, he gets one in. Oh wait. Did I say occasionally? I meant all the time.  
Xaldin - He's freaking weird. That's all I have to say. Plus the sideburns don't look good on him.  
Vexen - I guess he's alright. But what am I supposed to say?  
Lexaeus - Strong and silent. Nothing else.  
Saix - Still trying to get Xemnas's attention. Like that's ever gonna happen.  
Axel - Is now going out with Roxas. This is an interesting development, and I would love to see how it progresses.  
Demyx: Still as adorable as ever, although he could cut down on the whining...  
Luxord: Has been forced into an afterschool job (it's about damn time!) to pay for all the gambling debts he earned over the summer.  
Marluxia - A fruit, as always. And I'm still trying to figure out how his pink hair is in any way natural...  
Larxene - Still patient enough to discuss the fine art of applying makeup with Marluxia. Because I think we can all agree that Marluxia applies makeup, right?  
And Roxas - Going out with Axel and appears to be happy.

Yeah. We were seniors in high school. It was a breeze, time to kick back and enjoy life a little. The only person who was actually stressed out was Demyx, and that was because of something I'd said to him....

_"Hey, Demyx."  
"Hmm?"  
"Je t'aime."  
"What's that?"  
"I'll tell you later."_

He'd been bugging me about it ever since. Some of the more popular persuasions were:

"You know I can't speak French, Zexy! You KNOW I'm taking Espanol! You're mean!!!"  
"Fine. I don't care. I don't care I don't - Awww, you know you wanna tell me!"  
"God damn it. Why do YOU have to be the only one taking French?"

But that day in the park, while he was tugging on my sleeve while I was attempting to read a book, the day where the leaves were starting to fall off the trees and gather in heaps on the pavement, the day where it was crisp, but not too cold, and warm, but not too hot, was the day that I finally told Demyx what the French phrase "Je t'aime" meant.

* * *

"Zexy..." Demyx whined, tugging on my sleeve. "Heyyy...don't ignore me...Zexyyyyy...."

"Yes, Demyx?" I asked, finally putting down my book.

"I wanna know what Je t'aime means!" he whined, intertwining his fingers with my own and pouting, looking every bit the adorable guy that he was. I was tempted to wince at his butchering of the language, but I didn't. God knows he already has enough self-esteem issues...

"Why?"  
"Because I wanna know!" He pouted some more and gave me The Look. The one that I absolutely couldn't resist and which I had a strong suspicion he'd been practicing for weeks.

"Fine, fine. If you really want to know..."  
"Yes, yes?" He was squirming by now, and I was tempted to smile. This was just too fun.  
"It means..."  
"Get on with it, Zexy!"

"I love you."  
"Zexy! That's not what it - Mmph!"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, because I'd already leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I whispered against his mouth, my fingers tangling in his dirty blonde locks, "That really is what it means, stupid." And continued kissing him. It seemed like hours of bliss before we finally broke apart, and when we did, he looked at me, dazed, and said, "That's really what it means?"

"Yup." I said, smiling at his confused expression. "I'll see you later, Dem."  
"Oh. Yeah. See you."

* * *

A week later, at lunchtime, Demyx approached my table (I usually didn't eat with him because he hung out with Axel, and I've had bad incidents with Axel in the past that I would like not to remember now), and he sat down beside me. I was a bit confused by this, since Demyx was a bit...okay, more like, REALLY afraid of Vexen, who I normally ate with (partly because he was actually somewhat intellectual, and partly because he had a monologue that I could tune out really easily) and he leaned over, grabbing the front of my shirt, and whispered, in the moment just before our lips made contact,

"Je t'aime."

And I smiled into the kiss. "Yeah," I breathed back. "Je t'aime."

* * *

Then a few weeks later, we were sitting under an oak tree in the park again. Seemingly out of the blue, he said, "Hey, Zexy."  
"Hmm?" I asked, not looking up from my book.  
"Yo te quiero."  
"What's that?"

He smiled, standing up and brushing off the seat of his jeans, and then he said, "I'll tell ya later."

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out, Je T'aime means "I love you" in French.**

**"Yo te quiero" means I love you in Spanish. I had to look this one up, so it may or may not be right, because I am not taking Spanish. I am taking French. =D**

**Later!  
Skyskater**


End file.
